


Yet Another Valancy Snaith Scandal

by Ashling



Category: Blue Castle - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Or, The Uncles Find Out.
Relationships: Barney Snaith/Valancy Stirling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Yet Another Valancy Snaith Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> sorry wafflelate! this was a gift for you but I forgot to add you in the recip box till just now

“I can see them standing in front of the church from my store,” gasped Benjamin Stirling. 

“Well, we knew she would vote,” said his brother James, as if a woman voting was comparable to a particularly destructive storm one could spot on the horizon.

“But she’s got her husband there—and he’s got a photographer!” Benjamin craned his neck. He didn’t want to be seen peering through the grocery-store window. People might see, and remember that he was her uncle. “They’re taking a picture...James!”

“What?” snapped his brother, growing more irritable with suspense.

“They’re holding up signs…” Benjamin groaned. “I don’t believe it.”

“Not campaign signs?” demanded James.

“No...worse. Hers says, _I Just Voted_ , and his says, _I Am Very Proud Of My Wife_...oh, wait. They’re putting down the signs. Maybe he’ll call it off.” A short silence. Then: “No, he just added something to the bottom of his sign too.”

“What is it?”

Benjamin squinted. “It’s written smaller to fit in the space, so it’s hard to see. No. No, I can’t tell.”

They would both find out in the paper the next morning. The election win was the first story in the newspaper, but women’s suffrage was second, and Valancy and Barney’s photograph was printed large. Barney had added to the bottom of his sign, _(I Voted Too)_. Valancy was quoted as saying, among other things, “I am happy to become a part of Canadian history, and I hope, in future, our child sees this article with as much happiness and pride as I do.” 

This time, James called Benjamin.

“Listen,” Benjamin said soothingly, as soon as he picked up the phone. “At least it doesn’t say which party they voted for.”

“It’s worse than that,” shouted James. “‘Our future child’, you idiot. She’s _pregnant!”_


End file.
